


Finally Their Time

by lightswoodmagic (sarah_writes)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Husbands in love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Met Gala, The other three boys are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_writes/pseuds/lightswoodmagic
Summary: “I can’t believe you’re wearing this and it’s not just at home. We’re going to the Met Gala, Harry, and you’re wearing your wedding ring.”Harry’s smile grew as his index finger and thumb twisted to play with the matching band on Louis’ left hand. “So are you.”“Well, it’s kind of a matching set. Wouldn’t want to make you look foolish,” Louis teased. “Are you ready to see me now? ‘M dying to see you, if I’m honest.”Harry took one last deep breath and squeezed Louis’ hands, dropping then as he took a step back. “Yeah, Lou. I’m ready.”(Or, Harry and Louis attend the Met Gala together, and suddenly the whole world knows)





	Finally Their Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this in about 12 hours when everyone in the group chat lost their collective minds over the possibility of this happening. 
> 
> So much thanks and love to the wonderfully supportive and beautiful people in the btw chat - I wouldn't have posted this without you. 
> 
> The always incredible Eve (forreveries) also wrote a fic on the prompt, and you can find her gorgeous story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594646).

Harry sighed shakily, running his fingers through the ends of his hair as he stared at himself in the mirror. A twisted halo of metal stems and leaves sat delicately atop his curls, the gold lengths entwining almost harshly to create a jagged crown around his head. He shifted slightly to look at the back where thick, forest green ribbon joined the ends of the crown together in a loose bow, the long tails of soft, sheer fabric hanging low to rest just against the small of his back. His hair fell in gentle curls to rest just above his shoulders, and he fiddled nervously with the strands as the gravity of the situation seemed to hit him directly in the chest. He took a deep breath to focus his thoughts, and concentrated on the reflection in front of him.

The navy blue slacks he was wearing clung tightly to his legs, and the white thickened seam running up the side sat starkly in contrast. He played with the sleeves of the white button up, slipping the pearl button through the hole in the cuff to fasten it. He fixed the other cuff and looked down at his socked feet. He wiggled his toes as a grin spread across his face, the little sewn kiwi pattern making him giggle. Louis had given them to him to calm his nerves, and he’d had to fight his stylist Harry to wear them; he’d figured tonight was the perfect night for it.

His phone chimed just as he slipped into his shoes, a deep green baroque style pair with a thick heel and delicate gold lace. He eyed the final piece of his outfit where it sat on the dressmaker’s mannequin in the corner as he sat carefully on the edge of the bed. He picked up his phone and when he saw it was a text from Louis, tapped on it quickly to open it.  

_Coming back now, Haz. I can’t wait to see how you good you look._

Harry bit back a smile as he typed out a quick reply before standing to move over and run a careful hand over the textured fabric covering the model. The cape he’d had made was stunning, and everything he’d hoped for. It was layers of navy fabric covered in gold embossed florals and vines over every inch. The thick fabric had followed a metre behind him when he’d tried it on, and the gold accents from the florals flowed into the thin, braided gold piping that ran around the edge, all the way from the neck of the low collar, to the train and back up. There was a soft knock at the door, and Harry called out without looking up. “Come in!”

“Harry?” his head turned to look as his stylist stepped halfway into the hotel suite. “I’m just about to head out and wanted to see if you needed a hand with that gorgeous beast of a cape before I left.”

“Thanks for checking, but Lou’s gonna help me,” Harry replied, chuckling as he stepped forward. “Thank you so much, Harry. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for us for tonight.”

The older man grinned back and moved quickly to press a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Anything for you two, honestly. I can’t wait to see photos, and we’ll catch up in a few days, okay?” With a soft smile, he was out the door and Harry was left to pace nervously.

They’d wanted to surprise each other, so neither Harry nor Louis had mentioned anything about their outfits to each other. All Harry had to go on was the large, plain box sitting on the table that read ‘FOR LOUIS. PRIVATE’, and even though he’d been tempted, he hadn’t looked once. With a soft sigh, he stopped to double check his nails before Louis arrived. They were still perfect, almost every finger painted gold; his ring finger stood out painted in a deep blue, the only ring he was wearing sitting snugly against the knuckle. It was a statement all on its own, would’ve been a clear and not even subtle nod to the fans who had believed in them all along even if he’d gone to the gala alone.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard another knock, and he closed his eyes instantly when he heard Louis’ voice.

“I’m coming in! My eyes are closed, I swear, but I’m coming in now, okay?"

Harry’s heart started racing as he felt his fingers twitch, and he rubbed his hands together frantically as he tried to relax. “Okay, you can come in,” he replied, his voice breaking as his stomach twisted. This was _actually_ happening. After nine years of contracts, PR relationships, lies, and closets that had been welded closed when they were too young to realise, him and Louis were finally coming out. It was finally time; time for them to be happy, to be proud, to be _free._

So why couldn’t Harry breathe? He took in a shuddering breath as his hands shook, and he was startled when he felt a gentle, warm grip take hold and squeeze. He squeezed back as he exhaled through his mouth, his eyes still firmly closed. He’d been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t even heard Louis actually step into the room and fumble his way over.

“Harry? Haz, love, c’mon, open your eyes,” Louis’ voice was soft and cautious, but Harry could hear the urgency underneath, “look at me, love. It’s okay, perfect yeah? We’ll look at the same time.” Harry nodded quickly, his heart slowing down as Louis rubbed his thumb gently across his knuckles, catching on the wedding band. He heard Louis huff out a laugh, and his lips quirked up in response as Louis spoke again. “I can’t believe you’re wearing this and it’s not just at home. We’re going to the _Met Gala_ , Harry, and you’re wearing your _wedding ring_.”

Harry’s smile grew as his index finger and thumb twisted to play with the matching band on Louis’ left hand. “So are you.”

“Well, it’s kind of a matching set. Wouldn’t want to make you look foolish,” Louis teased. “Are you ready to see me now? ‘M dying to see you, if I’m honest.”

Harry took one last deep breath and squeezed Louis’ hands, dropping then as he took a step back. “Yeah, Lou. I’m ready.”

“Okay. Ready?”

“Set,” Harry replied as he grinned.

“Go!” Louis answered with a breathy laugh.

Harry’s eyes flew open, and he realised he hadn’t been ready at all. There was no feasible way he could’ve prepared himself for the image in front of him.

Louis was wearing gold almost head to toe, and Harry’s fingers twitched with the need to touch him. His hair sat loose and soft just below his ears, and his skin seemed to be almost golden alongside his outfit. Harry’s eyes travelled the full length of Louis’ body, and he swallowed harshly. The gold linen blazer he was wearing sparkled softly under the hotel lights, what looked like an ornate brooch holding it together to accentuate Louis’ waist. Harry could see small straps at the shoulders before his eyes were drawn to the glimpses of a navy shirt beneath. It was a textured, thick fabric, and Harry wanted desperately to run his fingers over the embedded stitched roses, play with the soft ruffled collar and pearl buttons. _They were matching,_ and Harry couldn’t help but smile at the thought. The slacks he was wearing were straight legged, gold like the blazer but the material was shinier, more metallic. A darker gold strip sat delicately at the cuffs where he could see Louis’ ankles, gold shoes completing the outfit. It was stunning, simple but gorgeous, and Harry’s eyes snapped back up to Louis’ when he heard him speak.

“Harry,” Louis said softly, and he sounded awestruck when he spoke, “you look absolutely _breathtaking_ , love. Beyond anything I’d ever dreamed.”

Harry choked on a small sob as he gently took Louis’ face in his hands. “I’m nothing compared to you. You look stunning, baby. So incredible that I don’t even know what to do with my hands,” he laughed, his thumb stroking over the highlight on Louis’ cheekbones as he grinned up at him. He moved his thumb to run over Louis’ bottom lip before leaning down to press their lips together, his hands moving down to grip Louis’ waist and bring him closer. “We should finish getting ready,” Harry murmured against his lips before pulling back to press a kiss to his nose. Louis giggled and swatted at him, and Harry’s heart thudded in his chest.

It was finally their time; their time to live, their time to love without boundaries, contracts, or restrictions, their time to show the world that they belonged together, and had since before Harry even knew what love really was. Ever since then there’d been no doubt that for him, love was _Louis_. Soon everyone was going to know, whether they’d believed in them or not, and Harry realised this was the biggest night of his life.

This was bigger than anything he’d done before, more worthwhile and important than anything. Louis had been by his side through everything, a constant stream of love and support, and Harry suddenly couldn’t breathe.

_This was the biggest night of his life._

“Sit down darling, come on.” Louis’ voice sounded far away, but his hands were sure as they guided Harry to the couch. “What’s going on? Do you not want to do this anymore? If you’re not ready, it’s _okay_ , love, I can -”

“No, Louis, I -,” Harry stopped, his eyes widening as he took in Louis’ words, “I want to do this, more than _anything_. It’s just that this isn’t just about me, Lou. I’ve been dropping hints about my sexuality for years, I can’t imagine many people being overly surprised about that part. The relationship with you, though - that’s a different story,” Harry said, and even though he’d tried to aim for humour, his voice was shaking and the concern on Louis’ face hadn’t faded at all. “But for you. Louis, they think you’ve had a girlfriend for _years_. For so long, your image has been so different to mine; you haven’t had even the tiny amount of freedom that I have,” Harry blinked rapidly as he tried to keep the stray tear in the corner of his eye from falling. “I just - I don’t want you to regret this, because even though we have so many people on our side, there’s going to be so many that aren’t and - and I can’t _stand_ the idea of you being hurt by this. I’m terrified,” he finished with a whisper as his gaze fell. He’d just started spinning his ring around his finger when Louis’ hands halted the movement.

“ _Haz_ ,” nimble fingers tucked under his chin, and Harry had just enough time to appreciate the word ‘home’ embroided on Louis’ sleeve before he continued, “there is not a _single thing_ that would make me regret this.” A gentle pressure moved Harry’s eyes back to Louis’, and the familiar blue calmed his racing thoughts. His hand flew up to grip Louis’ wrist as he twisted to press his lips against the soft skin. “I’m tired of hiding, and I’m tired of pretending I don’t love you with anything I have, and I’m tired of pretending you’re not the best thing that ever happened to me,” Louis said firmly, and his fingertips wiped the tear from Harry’s cheek before he’d even realised it’d fallen. “I’m terrified too. This is such a huge thing that we’re doing, but it’s going to be so worth it. We can finally just walk down the street Haz, walk down the street holding hands!” Louis exclaimed, and Harry laughed wetly when Louis beamed at him, “we can kiss in front of everyone, and wear our rings all the time, and we’ll never have to pretend again. I love you,” Louis stated, and no matter how many times Harry heard it, it still made him grin, “and I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life than I am of you.”

“I love you,” Harry repeated, and with Louis sitting in front of him looking like actual sunshine, he knew, “and I’m ready.” Louis smiled brightly before he leant forward to kiss him, Harry humming happily into his mouth as Louis’ tongue flicked against his lower lip. When he felt quick fingers moving up his thigh, he pulled back with a laugh. “Louis! We have to leave, the car will be downstairs in like, five minutes,” he snorted, rolling his eyes playfully when Louis pouted, but kissing him quickly again, “and my cape is heavy, so we should start now.”

Harry watched as Louis’ eyes flitted behind him and widened before he was jumping up and bounding over to it. He stood, watching as Louis ran his hands over the material with a soft sound and a wide grin.

“I _love_ it. You’re going to look like a prince, but like,” Louis seemed to think for a moment, “a really _fancy_ one.” Harry let out a bark of a laugh, watching as Louis untied the ribbon and hefted the whole thing up. “Fucking hell Haz, how are you even going to _wear_ this? Okay, lift up that gorgeous ribbon in your hair and stand still.”

It took some maneuvering, a few choice swear words, and a few tugs on Harry’s hair until the cape was firmly attached and Louis was rearranging the ribbon from the headpiece to drape carefully down Harry’s back. Harry made a soft noise of content as Louis ran his hand firmly down his spine before he came around to stare. Harry shifted slightly under his gaze, his cheeks flushed as Louis’ eyes seemed to darken.

“Incredible,” Louis whispered, and Harry smiled shyly at the floor, “you look so beautiful.”

Harry reached out to run a hand through Louis’ fringe carefully before dropping a kiss on the top of his head. “Thank you,” he murmured as Louis wrapped his arms around his waist, “let’s sort you out and head down.” Louis beamed up at him and practically skipped over to the table to open the box Harry had been eyeing off all afternoon.

“Alright Haz, are you ready for the best bit?” Louis teased. He didn’t wait for an answer before he pulled out the contents, and Harry let out a soft gasp.

It was the sun, set in a semi circle so it could fit comfortably into the shoulders of Louis’ outfit and frame his head. It was rows of golden, filigree metal sections interlocking and sitting snugly between each other, varying thicknesses and heights forming a masterpiece that complimented Louis’ outfit perfectly. Harry sighed happily, reaching forward to take it in his hands before he was stopped by a raised eyebrow. “Lou?”

“You can only take it if you’re incredibly careful,” Louis said solemnly, “it’s very delicate, you know.” After Louis had explained how to secure it, and begrudgingly handed it over, it took Harry less than a minute until the surprisingly light piece of art was settled comfortably in place. Harry took a step back, and stopped dead in his tracks. His husband looked almost ethereal as he stood in front of Harry, his chin tilted up slightly and his face serious.

Harry shook his head, groaning slightly. “Okay no, we need to leave right now or else we’re never leaving,” he said sternly, and after making sure they had everything, pushed Louis out the door and over to the lift.

Time seemed to go quickly as they sat in the back of the car, silently preparing themselves for what they knew was coming, and before Harry felt ready, their driver was giving them a five minute warning. Harry’s knee bounced quickly, his hands wringing together until Louis stopped them both with a gentle squeeze as he shifted in his seat.

“Everything’s going to be brilliant, darling,” he whispered, and Harry turned to look at him. His face was soft, but Harry could still see his own fear reflected back in Louis’ eyes. “We’re going to go out there, walk this carpet together, flash our wedding rings at everyone, and tell anyone who doesn’t like it to fuck off,” Louis stated simply, “and then we’ll be free, Haz. This is it. It’s time, yeah?”

Harry’s hands were sweaty where they clung to Louis. His heart was racing, and he thought he might throw up, but underneath it all was excitement, happiness, and a feeling of impending relief that he was positive he’d never felt before. He jolted slightly when the car stopped, and the driver sat quietly and waited. “We’re here, Mr & Mr Tomlinson.”

Louis answered smoothly just as Harry started to grin at the ease the driver had said their names. “Thanks mate, we’ll just be a second.” He turned fully, careful of the shoulder piece, before he cupped Harry’s face in his hands. “Just us, love. It’s always us, yeah? We can do this. Are you ready?”

Harry didn’t even hesitate. “I’m ready.”

Before he had time to rearrange his thoughts, Louis was kissing him firmly, and Harry melted into the touch when Louis slid his fingers into his curls to massage his scalp.

“Alright, together,” Louis said quietly. Harry could feel the puff of air hit his lips when Louis exhaled, and he moved to press their foreheads together.

“Together, Lou,” he answered, and then Louis was opening the door, tangling their fingers, and stepping out of the car.

Harry could already see the cameras flashing rapidly, could hear the screams as he shifted across the seat to swing his legs out of the car, but when he stepped out to stand next to Louis, gripping his hand tightly, there was silence for a moment before everything seemed to rush back in at ten times the intensity.

The flashes from the cameras were almost blinding, and the screams of the crowd almost deafening where they seemed to ricochet in his ears. He took a deep breath and looked to Louis to find him grinning, and that was when he realised that this was it. They’d done it. It was out there now, there was no going back, and Harry let out an incredulous laugh. He could hear Louis chuckling next to him, and as they started to walk down the stretch of carpet to the steps, fingers still firmly entwined, he could hear questions and comments being thrown at them from paparazzi and fans alike.

“Harry, Louis, what does this mean?”

“Oh my _God_ Sophie, I _told_ you it was true, _look_ at them!”

“Harry, is that a wedding ring?”

“Louis, where’s your girlfriend tonight?”

“We love you, thank you, we love you!”

“Does this mean Larry Stylinson was real the whole time?”

“Harry, do you…”

“Louis, why the…”

“Harry…”

“Louis…”

By the time they’d made their way past all of the crowds, posing for what felt like an infinite amount of pictures, they were both laughing as they squeezed through a small crowd of people. Harry stopped to lean against a wall just inside, resting his head back against the surface and reaching for Louis with grabby hands. He pulled Louis against him as he heard him laugh, sliding his hands up his body to rest against his neck, the steady thrum of Louis’ pulse calming him down. He closed his eyes, moved forward, and rested their foreheads together as his thumbs stroked calmingly along Louis’ jaw.

“Louis, _Louis,”_ he whispered, careful not to jostle anything as he moved to run gentle lines over his cheeks with his fingertips, “we’re _out_ , Louis. We held hands, _in public_ , and walked a red carpet, _in public_ , and had people congratulate us, _in public_.”

Louis giggled as his hands snuck around Harry’s waist to rub his back. “To be fair, it’d probably be a bit difficult to walk a red carpet anywhere _but_ in public, love,” Louis teased as his arms went to wrap around Harry’s neck, and Harry’s heart felt like it was going to jump out of his throat.

“We’ll get one for the house!” he declared loudly, moving to wrap his arms tightly around Louis’ waist and hoist him off the ground. He ignored Louis’ surprised squeal and spun him around in a circle. “And we’ll walk it every day so I can remember exactly how it felt to be here with you, right now, doing this.” He stopped and let Louis’ feet dangle slightly off the ground, laughing as Louis smothered his laughter into Harry’s neck.

“Put me down, you heathen,” Louis shouted, and when Harry gently placed him back down and looked up, he realised almost everyone was looking at them. The second thing he realised, was that every single person he could see had a smile on their face.

“Everyone’s looking at us, Lou,” he murmured, ducking out of the way of the metal spikes when Louis spun around to look.

“Well, what did you expect? Carrying me around and shouting at such a dignified event; Anna’s probably appalled, you know,” Louis said as he laughed and turned back to face him.

“I am no such thing, Louis.” Harry’s head snapped up just in time to see Anna Wintour stop next to them, a small smile playing on her lips as she looked at them. “Harry, you look exceptional,” she said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you so much, so do you,” he replied easily, tangling his fingers with Louis’ as Anna moved to greet him too.

“And Louis, you look radiant. The two of you together,” she sighed as she appraised them, and Harry held his breath, “absolute perfection.” She took Harry’s free hand in both of hers, cupping it gently as she continued. “I am beyond happy for you, for both of you. Please, continue to throw your husband around in your excitement. Just don’t break anything,” she warned before departing with a quick wave.

Harry smirked down at Louis just as he stepped backwards. “Don’t even _think_ about it, Harold. Just because she said it’s okay doesn’t mean you _have_ to - oof!”

Throughout the night, Harry couldn’t possibly have kept track of how many people came up to talk to them, to congratulate them or ask them questions. They’d had numerous messages from their families, including videos of them all crying when they walked out together onto the carpet. They’d had a three way Skype call with the boys halfway through the night, Niall back home in Ireland for a few days, and Liam and Zayn together in London, and they hadn’t stopped saying how proud they were. With every person and every conversation, Harry somehow felt lighter, and by the end of the night he was sure that the only thing keeping him on the ground anymore was the weight of the material draped across his shoulders.

Before he could even blink, Louis was ushering him into the lift at the hotel, pressing him against the wall as soon as the door closed, and kissing him so desperately that Harry scrabbled for purchase against the wall. He groaned when Louis nipped at his lip, and when he pulled back, Louis whined and chased after him.

“Lou, we’re almost back to the room, just - _fuck_ \- just wait a couple of minutes,” Harry panted out, “then you do whatever you want, I promise.”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Whatever I want? So if I wanted you to leave the cape on while I rode you, you’d let me?”

“I don’t - ,” Harry stopped, his hands holding tightly onto Louis’ hips, “I don’t know if you’re kidding.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Louis answered. “Honestly, I don’t even know.”

Harry laughed and pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead as the lift stopped and they stumbled to their room. As soon as they were inside, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and squeezed gently. “Hey. We came out today.”

“We did,” Louis hummed, kissing Harry on the jaw.

“And the world didn’t end.”

“It didn’t.”

“And now we’re free. I love you”

Louis’ expression softened, and then he was smiling so wide Harry was sure he’d hurt himself. “And now we’re free. I love you too,” Louis repeated back, and tugged Harry down into another kiss.

Kissing Louis was better than anything he knew. It was better than the fame that came from One Direction and his solo career, or the album sales, or the extravagant parties and gifts, or the hollow compliments, or anything else he’d earned along the way.

Kissing Louis right now, just the two of them in a hotel room after a crowded party where they’d finally told the world, was like sitting in front of a fire for the first time when it’s snowing and you’ve just come inside. It was like curling up on the couch in your pyjamas after you’ve had to wear a suit all day. It was like going to visit your mum and finding out she’s cooked your favourite food. It was pure happiness.

Kissing Louis, touching Louis, _loving_ Louis, was exactly like coming home.

And it was finally their time.


End file.
